This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the output power of an amplifier and in particular to the control of the output power of an R.F. amplifier used in a transmitter.
The specific application envisaged is in the transmitter section of the transceiver used in cordless telephone units of the type in which communication between one or more base units and a plurality of portable handset units is achieved by a TDD (time division duplex) system in which transmission bursts, usually alternated with reception windows, are passed between the units.